


光渴求part.6

by moyu0427



Category: MitsuKuri
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0427/pseuds/moyu0427





	光渴求part.6

光渴求part.6

恶劣的、狡猾的，绝对不只有我一人。  
大俱利伽罗的视线对上了光忠蜜色的独眸。  
一如初见之时。他的眼神晕开那些迷雾，与眼前人相抵。会下意识害怕的游离逃走，又忍不住想要沉溺于那金色之中。  
之所以会情不自禁的吻上他的嘴唇，一定是被对方迷惑的神志模糊了吧。  
不过不讨厌。一点都不讨厌。超奇怪。  
靠近、远离、又靠近。对于这束期许已久的光芒欣喜不已又恐惧万分。  
“你在害怕什么呢，小伽罗同学。”  
光忠扯了扯身前的漆黑领带，他察觉得到俱利那肩膀细微的颤动。  
完全就被识破了。

“是你吻的哦。”  
愈发凑近的面孔与忽然响起的话音，使得坐在床上的大俱利伽罗不禁往后挪动了一点。  
“虽然对学生做这样的事实在不符合我一直保持的帅气形象……不过你太可爱了。”  
他伸手抚上俱利的脊背将人拢至怀中，下巴搭上了俱利的肩窝。那温热的鼻息抚过俱利伽罗的耳侧。“你在发抖。”他毫不留情的直接指出。  
俱利没有回应，也许是不知道该作何回应。  
光忠的手逐渐移动到了俱利身前的衣扣上，指尖带有戏弄意味的滑过纽扣。

又突兀的停止了。  
“只是忍不住出手看看你的反应罢了。”光忠微笑的缩回了手，向后挺起了腰身。“现在不太好吧，你身上还有伤呢。”  
俱利没有作声。  
光忠只觉得对方还在羞怯，便眯眼笑着往后退作势要下床。  
而他那学生依旧没有回答。  
正当烛台切为这过久的停顿感到疑惑的时候，俱利突然抬起脚，他的脚趾缓缓伸向了光忠的胯下，隔着裤子薄薄的布料、很轻的触上了鼓起的那处。  
他的脚在那坏心思的一点一点打转、滑下，配合着他终于从唇瓣内呼出的话语。  
“我伤的是头部，腿还好得很。”

……你明白你在说什么吗。  
愣在床上的烛台切光忠先生一时大脑当机。  
“你，真的明白我要对你做什么吗。”他问。  
“不明白啊。”他答。  
哈？所以你就这么主动的摸上来？你知不知道用脚比用手色情意味更浓了啊。陷入苦恼的烛台切光忠不知道要怎么发言跟眼前这个孩子说明。  
俱利伽罗倒是以平静的语气继续说道。  
“因为没有做过，当然不知道了。  
……做一次看看啊，烛台切光忠老师。”

明显很刻意的加重了阅读名字的语气。  
太狡猾了。  
刚才因为我的凑近而惧怕颤抖的人是你，现在发出主动又露骨的邀约的人也是你。  
“你太狡猾了。”光忠说。  
“你可不比我好到哪里去。”俱利伸手揪住了光忠的领带。……“啧，这个怎么解？”  
所以你刚才的惧怕是演出来的吧！光忠正想无情拆穿，却发现此时俱利的手也是有些颤抖的。

太可爱了。  
“我问你，怎么解？”大俱利伽罗只是坚定的重复，倘若不细心真的无法注意到那隐藏的胆怯。  
“我来就好。”光忠搭上了俱利的手，抓住领带很迅速的将其解开了。“嗯，将自己的衣服脱干净迎接我吧？”  
“我不要，……脱自己的衣服怪怪的。”  
“那我帮你脱吗？”烛台切以食指指节托住下颚，饶有兴趣的问道。  
“好像更奇怪了，还是我自己来吧。”  
大俱利伽罗背过身去，光忠听见了衣物窸窣作响的声音。  
反正都要被我看个遍了，背过去脱衣服算什么啊。光忠好笑的摇摇头，也抬臂褪去了上衣。  
剥去看似坚硬的外壳，露出内馅柔软的果肉。  
就一定是甘甜的吗。

大俱利伽罗还背对着光忠。  
他的上身已赤裸着，露出那精瘦的脊背。甚至感觉在这瘦弱的躯体上骨骼分明。  
光忠在这时候萌生出了一种想要将他搂入怀中的冲动。虽然他早在到来这里前就忍不住这么做了。去拥抱那在他看来很小只的孩子。

在犹豫吗。  
大俱利伽罗的手在腰部金属扣上几次徘徊。最终还是摁了下去。他起身解开皮带，任由制服长裤从腰身滑落于地面上。  
而后他踏出了散落于地的衣物，随意的将它们踢入了房间角落。  
他转身，以那样温润的金眸瞥了光忠一眼。  
破开重重波澜、看向我，看着我。

此时俱利伽罗的身上此时已经只剩下一条黑色的底裤了。他轻哼了一声坐在了床上。  
当然，还不忘拽过了一旁洁白的被子以作遮掩。  
到底是贪求还是胆怯呢，对于我。  
“不脱掉吗。”光忠发问。  
“你不也没有脱掉吗。包括外裤都。”把自己裹在被子里的俱利小声回击。  
“诶——是来自小伽罗同学的邀约呢。既然你这么期待的话我就满足你的希望咯？”  
“先给我收起那个奇怪的称呼...”  
“嗯，小伽罗。”  
俱利伽罗叹了口气已懒得纠正，见光忠要脱去裤子还是不禁闭起双眼。  
衣料摩擦的声音、拉链滑动的声音与金属落地的声音。极为连贯的响彻耳畔。

“看着我啊。”  
大俱利伽罗睁开了眼睛。  
光忠老师以温和的目光投向他，单手叉腰置于在底裤边缘，无声的动了口型。  
俱利猜测大致意思是“你看这样就扯平了吧。”  
然而未等俱利回应，光忠就直接的扑向了缩在被子中的他。  
“等等...喂！”  
被子，被迅速的拨开再干脆利落的踹到了地上。  
他直接一手搂过大俱利伽罗的腰身，探入腰侧的裤缝缓缓将最后一层遮拦卸下。  
这哪算扯平啊！  
内裤顺着腿的曲线滑落，遮掩全无的大俱利伽罗不由得逃避视线。  
“好可爱。”光忠柔声道。  
“诶。…”  
“我说，这里。”烛台切光忠盯着少年双腿内侧，像是欣赏般的目光反倒令俱利羞怯不已。  
俱利伽罗的性器在他面前一览无余。是比肤色稍浅的褐色，顶端却有着漂亮的石榴色。超可爱。  
想要触摸。  
所以烛台切先生果断的这么做了。  
“别...别揉。”俱利伽罗的声音比先前的提高了，光忠温柔的触碰着还柔软着的肉柱，理智被彻底的打翻了。  
被老师触摸的感觉非常舒服。  
会舒服到作出奇怪的反应的。  
“唔。……”

可烛台切老师的触碰又一次适时停止。  
濒临临界点的欲感被中断是很不爽的，俱利恍惚且困扰的看着光忠。  
烛台切光忠只是将食指伸向了俱利的嘴角，他翕动唇瓣唤出单音。  
“舔它。”

呜欸，为、为什么。  
还陷在着情欲中的大俱利伽罗只是乖乖照做。  
他望着光忠伸来的手指，探舌舔舐指尖、又覆上唇轻轻一吮。而后才缓缓启唇含住前端，用他那小巧的舌尖绕过指节，一再往里含去。  
湿润的唾液滋润了手指。  
光忠抽动食指在他的唇齿内轻轻搅动，直至过多的唾液顺口腔流淌而下他才缓缓收回手。  
烛台切光忠用指腹擦了擦露出发懵表情的、他可爱学生的嘴角。  
“因为，医务室内没有润滑剂呢。”

俱利还没有反应到他说这话的意思，只觉得右腿被抬起，搭在了光忠的肩上。  
然后他发出了目前为止最为动摇的呻吟。  
“呜啊...！太、太快……”  
没说完的话语因为侵略而来的异物，消散在了喉间。分不清是痛楚还是情欲了。

光忠修长的食指探入了俱利伽罗紧致的后穴，即使被唾液浸湿也侵入的十分艰难。  
“乖啦，放松。”  
俱利伽罗眯起眼睛只迷茫的连连点头，他咬着嘴唇抑制着低吟。然而柔软的内壁还是紧紧的吸附着烛台切的手指。  
一点一点吞进去了。  
烛台切很是小心的移动着手指，事实上他的下体早已经肿胀发痒的难受了。他紧张的吞咽口水隐忍着那将要爆发的欲望。  
想要侵犯。  
好想。  
小伽罗看起来是第一次，至少想让他拥有的快感大于痛觉。好好的将我铭记在脑海中吧。  
……说起来就这么擅自的夺走这孩子的初夜真的好吗。

“我已经……能适应了吧？”少年的话语有着试探的语气。他的目光不自觉游离到眼前男人的下身。嗯唔，看起来鼓囊囊的。在忍耐吗。  
虽然好害怕……。那个，好像很大。  
跟自己的完全不是一个尺寸。是勃起了吗。  
想要试试看，如果体内被那样的物体侵犯会是什么感觉。好想知道。即使很害怕也……

烛台切抽出手指，还是不安的补充再问了一句“真的可以吗？”

大俱利伽罗并没有回答这个问题，反倒是直接提出了自己的疑问。  
“我需要转过身去吗？”  
……  
四舍五入等于是在询问我要用什么体位？这算什么问题。  
光忠愣了。  
大俱利伽罗将右腿从对方肩上移下，转而放在了光忠的腰侧。  
他向后仰去，收拢大腿夹住了老师的腰身。  
“都说了没做过……就告诉我你的喜好吧。要怎么做？”

位置完全颠倒了。  
“分明是我想顺从你的喜好满足你啊。”光忠伸手抚上了学生的脸颊。  
有点烫。  
努力掩饰着害怕不安的情绪，让自己像个“大人”一样，装作余裕满满发出情色意味的邀约。……

怎么能舍得拒绝呢。

“你这样就很好，”烛台切光忠说，“面朝着我吧。我想看到更多你可爱的表情。”  
“……嗯。”传来的应允是很小声的。  
那个在讲台上总是保持着帅气模样的教师，褪去了最后一件衣物。赤裸的、直接的。撕裂下了他最后一层假面。  
就让你好好见识一下吧，只在我所喜爱的你面前暴露出的——  
真实的本性。

光忠那发硬的性器就这样从剥离的内裤内弹出，他的龟头抵上了俱利伽罗仿若邀约着的穴口。  
开阖着、柔软的……紧致的。  
“唔呜...！”  
少年突然发出已经变了调的呻吟。  
刺激身体的炽热之物过于巨大，与终于得到满足的快感一同席卷而来的是撑开后庭的疼痛。  
“...超...超大。唔，唔！”大俱利伽罗颤抖抱怨的声音听起来有些委屈了，光忠老师俯身亲了亲他还缠着纱布的额角。  
虽然是安慰，不过身下的动作一点停顿都没有。  
整根粗壮的肉棒在蜜穴中几下抽插，就这样扩大了对于学生躯体的侵略，于此同时少年灼热的后穴也夹紧了他的阴茎。  
“在吸吮着我呢。…唔，放松。”烛台切光忠揉了揉俱利蓬松的头发，“是的哦，我可不是白白比你年长了接近十岁啊。……呼。”

大俱利伽罗能察觉到光忠也开始发出细碎的低吟了，他抬手抚上光忠的肩膀，搂住。  
然后坏心思的夹紧了括约肌。  
“……唔！”  
在光忠发出这声闷哼时，俱利伽罗牵起唇线笑了一声。  
“你太坏了。”烛台切光忠低喘着说。  
“不能只让我一个人控制不住叫出声啊。……呜哇啊啊啊混、蛋！”  
大俱利伽罗正欲开口嘲讽几句，没想到体内的肉棒直接顶入了最深处。阴毛触碰到了柔软的臀肉，最内侧的敏感点在性器冲撞下引发似要将自己淹没的快感。  
在“混蛋”一词下意识脱口而出的时候，大俱利伽罗发现自己……  
很没出息的射了。

怎么会...分明只是几下顶弄而已。大俱利伽罗粗喘着气，慌张的看着自己射出的白浊。  
有些甚至溅到了光忠的腰腹。  
“对老师使用这种词，很不礼貌哦。”烛台切光忠的肉棒还插在俱利伽罗的体内，他伸手弹了下俱利因为突如其来的射精而疲软的性器。  
大俱利伽罗的眼中已氤氲水汽，发尾那点可爱的赤色显得愈发灼热。  
“体质，很差呢。”光忠柔声道。他的指甲在俱利的马眼上轻轻刮弄着。  
“唔...唔嗯不要刮...那里……”大俱利伽罗的声音已经变成低声的央求。  
“要做个尊敬师长的好孩子呢，叫光忠老师。”  
是发号施令的语气。  
“……光忠老师。”  
是很没底气的声音。  
“乖。”

属于老师的火热器物再次开始了抽动，大俱利伽罗慌忙的环住了光忠的脊背。  
他修的整齐的指甲在那洁白的背部留下了几道浅红的抓痕。  
烛台切晃动着腰胯，紧实的内壁就缠住他粗硬的性器。他摁住俱利的肩加快了动作，过于粗暴整根没入又整根抽出。  
总能撞在最敏感的那点上。

深陷于性欲之中就像要被情感冲昏的教师，已然没有了先前自持的温柔。  
“呜，唔嗯光忠老师...呜……”  
俱利伽罗吐出的话音已成断片，他的唇角还有津液流出。温润的金眸在此时泛起了欲望的火焰。  
情色至极。  
“怎么了，小伽罗同学。”他伸手抚了抚俱利伽罗那被汗水浸的湿透的额发。  
“…好舒服啊。”  
……啊啊。  
想要吃掉他。

烛台切光忠俯身在俱利的耳朵旁，他声音很轻的一句句说道“喜欢你，喜欢你。”  
温热的气息抚在大俱利伽罗的耳畔，与抽插的动作极为不相衬的柔声，似呓语。  
老师的亲吻落在了他的脖颈上。随着体内刺激频率的加快也增多了那酥麻的蹭吻。  
“喜欢你。”

老师的话语传入了他的耳朵。  
……然后，大俱利伽罗哭了。  
很没出息的落了泪。就是那样无声的哭泣。  
他不知道自己为什么哭。  
他在被欺凌嘲笑的时候没有哭、他在霸凌者的抓挠渗入他的皮肤时没有哭、在独自一人啃着凉掉的饭团时没有哭……

而现在，在光忠老师温柔的爱抚之下，他哭了。

红着眼眶就是不停的掉着眼泪，他极力抱住自己身上的烛台切以掩饰自己的情绪。  
靠在光忠的肩上就没事了。  
但他的老师怎么会错过他每一个细微的反应呢。

“弄疼你了吗？”光忠放缓了抽插的频率，亲吻着俱利的眉心，问。  
“没事…只是太舒服了。”他弯着眼眸回答。  
烛台切光忠温柔的亲吻着俱利，粗暴的在他体内冲撞着。  
柔嫩的后穴被光忠过于巨大的性器抚弄的红肿，妄图索求更多的躯体夹紧了他的肉柱。  
光忠的低沉的呻吟嗓音有着低哑的性感，俱利伽罗对上他金色的眼眸。  
像是要沉醉在那金眸之中了。  
会溺亡的。

“我喜欢光忠老师。”  
脸颊红透的大俱利伽罗同学，以涣散的目光看着眼前的人。他的眼睛还存留着落泪过后的潮湿水珠。

老师吻上了学生柔软的嘴唇。这是他最好的回应方式了。  
他的舌尖探入口腔内壁，舔舐过俱利小小的牙齿再勾缠那舌。灵巧的舌尖彼此交缠，俱利伽罗搂住了身上人的脊背。彼此肆意夺取着齿间气息，而下身冲撞的交合还在继续。

“唔！……唔。”再又一次触碰到敏感点时，俱利伽罗最为高亢的媚吟淹没在了光忠的唇齿内。  
在他被快感淹没射出白浊精液的同时，体内似乎也有温热的液体流入了。  
氧气不足的俱利伽罗轻轻捶打着光忠的背，这才使得光忠终于不舍的移开了唇。结束这个绵长的吻。  
“哈……哈啊、呼……”俱利伽罗大口的喘着气。  
“体质真的很差呢。”烛台切光忠在这时候也要嘲笑他一番，“以后要多和老师练习。”  
随即意料之内的被俱利伽罗瞪了一眼。

但他可爱的学生好像又意识到了什么，突然有些慌忙也羞怯的嘟囔道。  
“里面...怎么还没完。”  
是指还在流出的精液吗。光忠笑了笑。  
“没办法，我一将近三十岁的人在你这个刚成年的小孩子面前，自然是有体质优势的嘛。”  
“你！”  
“要好好吞进去哦，——我的精液。”  
烛台切恶劣的加重了落在最后两个字上的话音，大俱利伽罗愤恨的闪躲开了视线。  
不忘再极力维持着最后的尊严。  
“不算刚成年了，虽然十八岁，也是马上就要十九岁的十八岁...！”  
“笨蛋，那不也是刚成年吗。”

大俱利伽罗鼓起了腮帮，不作声了。  
烛台切光忠抚着他的腰身缓缓抽出了性器。  
同时，还带出了一点白浊。  
……大俱利伽罗羞怯的不去看他。

“噗嗤。”  
为什么又笑我！这个老师也太过分了吧！！

“好啦，你看起来很累。先睡吧？到晚饭时间我叫醒你。”光忠隔着纱布吻了俱利的额头，轻声说道，“我会帮你清理的。”  
“嗯。”

本就应当睡去，而大俱利伽罗却突然发问。  
“我醒来之后，你还会在我身旁吗？”

感到好笑的烛台切光忠觉得，为什么要问出这样的问题呢，我怎么可能离开你呢。  
但是看到俱利那试探又小心翼翼的表情，他觉得这个孩子一定是想了很多才会问出这句话。  
心生怜悯。  
他躺在了俱利伽罗的身旁，伸手搂住了他。  
“会的。”

是非常、非常坚决的语气。

-tbc-

 

*其实我觉得在这里end挺好的（  
「老师和学生永远幸福生活在一起。」  
嗯，果然还是要认认真真结尾。


End file.
